Leaves Will Fall
by JournalismBeatsCommunism
Summary: Honestly, this isn't a fan fiction. I have no idea what Blue is for Nightmares is. THis is just a book I'm writing. Its based around my life, and all the characters are my friends. Its about how lfe happens, unexpectedly sometimes, and that's okay.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I took my time getting up. What was the point of hurrying in the morning, especially on a grey snowy Monday like today? And what would I get up to? My hippie mom Angie and army dad Jonas, or as he prefers me to call him, General Danee, fighting over "freedom of expression, man"? As far as I was concerned, I might as well stay in bed. Ditch school and catch some z's. I slowly crawled back into bed. BUUUUZZZZZ BUUUUUUZZZZZ BUUUUUZZZZZ went my cell phone, buzz-buzz-buzzing across my nightstand, signaling a text. Should I check it? It could be Scarlett Janetti, wanting me back. As if. I reluctantly rolled over to see who was texting me at 7:16 in the morning. It was Jesse. Good old Jesse Rivers, my best friend since 3rd grade. We met at a sleepaway camp in Big Bear, and have been inseperable since. He tended to be a big hit with the girls, probably due to his "sparkly green eyes, luscious hair, and shiny smile". The fact that he was a quarterback probably helped too. Next to him I looked like crap, what with my grey eyes, emo hair cut, and everpresent frown. "Am I taking u 2 skool taday?" he asked using his best grammar and spelling. "Yep," I replied, "see you in 20 minutes." Then I groaned, realizing I had now made a commitment to getting up. Which I did as slow as humanly possible. I looked outside at the cold, grey sky. It was mildly depressing. Just my style. After showering, getting dressed in a classic all black Prosper Danee outfit, and looking myself over in the mirror, I grabbed my backpack and sneaked downstairs, on the prowl for hippies, generals, or dogs, specifically my black lab Max. The little rat always barks right when I'm trying to sneak out. Thankfully, Mom and Max were still asleep and Dad was at work, teaching privates how to fire a grenade launcher. Good times. Taking advantage of the clear coast, I grabbed a PopTart from the cupboard and ran out the door, toward Jesse's awaiting white 1956 Chevy. "Hey Prosper," he smiled, clearly staring at the glazed look in my eyes, "late night?" "No, a psychopath sewed bags to my face," I replied, sarcasm filling every vowel."Hey Prosper," piped up Elisha King from the backseat, scaring the crap out of me. Elisha King has been and always will be the yang to my yin. She's bright and cheerful and happy and ever so annoying…you can probably tell by now this is a love-hate relationship. Right now, it was hate. "Damn it Elisha! Do you enjoy freaking me out?" "Jeez someone needs a nap," Jesse taunted, and then he let me sleep all the way to my favorite place, Misty Waters High School, home to all hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I silently trudged to my locker, hoping to God Emily and Tristan wouldn't be there. Which just to my luck they were. Emily and Tristan Danen are practically brother and sister, with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a knack for constantly fight and yelling, and if you knew me you'd know I hate loud noises. You could say I'm a constant downer. "PROSPER!" yelled Emily, "will you please tell this IDIOT that the Smurfs are the awesomest blue people ever?""Well can you tell this MORON that the Naviij are far more superior to the Smurfs?" Tristan said condescendingly. I looked at them both, staring in awe for at least a minute. It's not often you get to hear senseless bickering. Unless you were me. Finally I said this:"Did you guys run out of crap to argue about so now you just fight over random shit?" Clever right? "Well it's not my fault he's so ridiculous," whined Emily. "I'm not ridiculous! I would say I'm more...stubborn," insisted Tristan. By this time I had already gotten fed up with this crap, probably due to the fact that I hadn't had my morning coffee yet. "Look, guys, as much as I would love to debate the awesomeness of fictional blue people, I need to get going. I'm supposed to help Mrs. Lenard with preparing for the dance on Friday.""Oh alright," sighed Emily, "I have to find a date for that anyway.""Good luck with THAT one," mocked Tristan. Then they both walked away, still arguing. I shook my head and headed for the auditorium, where Mrs. Larson was impatiently waiting. It always amazed me that she was a MRS. mostly due to her beady black eyes, long hooked nose, and the musk of death surrounding her. But at least I could spend my first period not learning. "Morning Mrs. Larson!" I beamed in my fakest smile. "Good morning Mr. Danee. You'll be helping Ms. Monroe with the streamers and other hanging objects." I froze in my tracks. "Ms. Monroe? Like, Eva Monroe?""Yes, she volunteered to assist with the dance." Mrs. Lenard's eyes narrowed down at me. "Is that a problem Mr. Danee?""No...Not at all," I whispered. As a matter of fact, it was a huge problem. Eva Monroe is the girl that I am madly in love with, and according to my sources, she knew it. She was the only one who did, except for Jesse and Michale. I slowly walked into the auditorium, scanning the room for Eva. I found her in the back on a ladder, trying to reach for a nail hanging from the ceiling. Okay let me take a moment to tell you how breathtaking Eva Monroe is. Her hair is like black silk that smells of peaches and apricot. Her heart stopping eyes are like two peaceful pure ponds, filled with life and beauty. Her lips are pinker than cherry blossoms, and they bloom in the spring of her speech, which is the speech of Heaven's choir. She's smart, hilarious, sweet, and caring, and my perfect dream. I walked up and asked "Would you like some help with that?""Um, ya thanks," she replied, smiling and blushing as she stepped down the ladder. Then as if fate was on my side for once, the ladder broke, making her fall off. And then...here's where this situation benefits me...I caught her. I stood there, with her in my arms, at a loss for words. Then I found some."Are you okay?""Ya...thanks Prosper." She smiled at me again, almost making me faint. I let her down, and then picked up the ladder."I'll go ask Mrs. Lenard for a new one," I offered."Sounds good," she replied, then she started picking up the streamers she dropped during the fall. I can't remember how the rest of the period went, but I do know I couldn't keep my eyes off of Eva. I also think I stepped on a tack. But you know what they say, love conquers all. I guess that includes bleeding.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It seemed like the rest of the day would go by without incident, without excitement. And it did. As a matter of fact, I can't really remember what went on after my close encounter with Eva. I remember Audrey Kurtdale fell down the stairs and into the library, and I remember Alex Schaeffer getting jumped by the science geeks. Besides that nothing interesting happened. I think I was in some sort of a trance throughout the day, and I didn't snap out of it until I got into Jesse's truck after school. "You okay?" he asked, obviously worried."All day you were, like, out of it you know? Like in PE when Joseph Kim threw that Frisbee at your head." Maybe that's why I couldn't remember shit. "The Prosper I know wouldn't take that; the results would be bruised and bloody."I appreciated his concern, and I wished I could tell him about earlier with Eva, but I wanted to keep it quiet for now. Just for now."Ya I'm fine," I lied blatantly, "I'm just a little loaded with stuff to do. What with the dance plus normal drama.""Alright..." he complied, obviously not satisfied with my response."...but if you're in trouble or anything, you tell me, okay?""Don't worry Jess," I said calmly, hoping to ease his suspicions, "everything is totally fine." The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet after that, and I knew that it was my duty as a best friend to tell Jesse the truth. But I didn't want this to get to big, so that if things went sour, it wouldn't hurt as bad. When we finally pulled up to my dull and quiet house, I silently got out of the Chevy and bade Jesse goodbye. I could feel his eyes still staring at me but I didn't look back. Instead I pretended to be interested in my torn shoe lace, which was missing its aglet. As soon as I walked into the house I was greeted by Max, who slobbered all over my face then ran away, hearing Mom step on his favorite squeaky toy."Hi honey," she said, "how was your day of being brainwashed by society?""Oh my god Mom I told you already," I sighed, knowing exactly how this conversation would go, "no one is brainwashing me. The public school system, while it may be powerful and corrupt, has been good to me." She sniffed, then turned toward a speck of paint on the wall."I just think it's wrong for the teachers to only teach one side of the story, without making you think how the event in question affected others. Like, imagine how the JAPENESE feel about us after...you know...It's just unnatural is all.""Mom, even if your argument made ANY sense at all, and even if they WERE trying to brainwash me, it wouldn't work. I'm way too stubborn.""I know honey, trust me." We both laughed for a while, letting the happiness flood the house. It wasn't often we laughed, especially when the general was home. But when we did get a chance, we took it and enjoyed it."Well I have a ton of homework tonight, so I'll see you later, mmkay? Love you!""I love you too honey. Dinner is at six." I felt sorry for my mom. She had such a big heart, and a creative mind to boot. But when she married my dad, well, he kind of tries to take all the liveliness from her and put it away. He's a great man, he just lacks people skills. It was the same with my Grandfather and Grandmother (Dad's Side). Wonderful people, I love them to death. But Grandfather kind of kept Grandmother on a short leash...monkey see monkey do I guess... When I got up to my room the first thing I did was plop down onto my bed and reflected on the day. I didn't know what to do with the whole Eva situation. I realized only one person could help me-she had short black glossy hair, a winning smile, and had a pissy cat named Tabby. My favorite Aunt Esma. She always was there helping me through tough times, and was great at keeping secrets. I called her up and described my predicament. "Well hon, sounds to me like that car needs a push," she said as she slurped on a cosmopolitan, "why don't you try to make a move?""I'm just nervous to blow this out of proportion, you know?""Well it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.""Auntie that's so cliché.""Then bite me. I have to go know Tabby's eating a rat I love you darlin'!""I love you too Aunt Esma. See you soon...". As the line went dead I heard her yelling at Tabby, and hearing that cat hissing. I thought about what Aunt Esma had said. I decided I would make a move, but which exactly? For sure something small, something suttle, something...something that is totally a great idea. I would ask her to the dance on Friday. It's smart, it's simple, and if she rejects me I'll be alone and dateless. The plan is fool proof!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm going to do it...I'm really going to do it" I thought as I walked to the auditorium, to the awaiting Eva Monroe. I walked in quietly, and quickly spotted Eva sitting on a table, reading an old leather bound book. "Hey Eva," I said, knowing my voice was shaking, "what're you reading?""Oh, it's an old copy of Pride and Prejudice my grandma gave me." She looked up at me, those sparkling seas she calls eyes staring deep into my soul. "That's cool," I said, stuttering a little. I walked over and sat next to her, close enough to smell her peach scented hair, "...Can I ask you something?""Sure." This was it. "Would you like to...um...go to the dance with me?" She smiled at me, showing her pearly white teeth. "I would love too, Prosper." There she was, smiling at me, just inches away, and then I did something totally and completely insane. I leaned in and kissed her. Her cherry blossom lips met mine, and she didn't pull away. We sat there, letting love and a few hormones flood our minds. It was the best forty seconds of my life. When we finally pulled away, we just sat and stared at each other, enjoying each other's company. Then Mrs. Lenard, walked in, tears and mascara coming down her face. "Oh Prosper, I'm so sorry..." she whispered. My heart stopped for a bit, fear gripping me. "What's wrong?" I asked, starting to freak out. "...your mother will be picking you up right now. Oh Prosper...I am so very sorry..." I jumped off the table, and bolted out the door to my mom's little Volkswagen bug which was waiting out front. I got in and saw my mom was crying too. "Mom...what's going on." I didn't let fear touch my voice. She started driving and didn't answer me until we got home and sat on the couch. "Prosper...your father...he's in a coma. There was an accident at the army base...its touch-and-go right now...he might not make it..." She then started bawling, then grabbed me close, her daisy chain smothering my nose. I was in complete shock. My father...might die. That was the reality of the situation. No way around it. Then I figured it out. I started crying. Mom and I sat there for probably twenty minutes, until we stopped and sat quietly. I don't think either of us really wanted to consider all the possibilities of this predicament. We turned on the television and stared blankly. Eventually Mom went to make dinner. I went to my room and laid down, I don't know for how long. I tried to think of happy things, but positivity isn't my forte and I kept ending up thinking about my dying father. Jesse, Michale, and even Eva eventually came to check on me, and when I told them what was going on, Jesse and Michale both started crying, and I held Eva close to me, comforted by her lovely scent and beauty. Mom served us all dinner and they all ended up sleeping over. The whole night was silent, despair and mourning hung like a cloak over the dismal house. I heard Mom crying for the longest time, then she fell asleep. When I finally fell asleep, I was grateful for the peace of mind. I dreamt of peaches and Chevys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day I skipped school and visited my dad in the hospital. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him, quietly weeping. It was weird seeing him lying there, cold and lifeless. I didn't know what to do now. Pray? Be hopeful? Trust some dude chillin' on a cloud somewhere? No, positive and happy thoughts had no place here. This was it. My father was in a coma, and there is more of a chance he won't come out. I realized that if he died, I would have to get a job. Mom couldn't because her idea that everything is a government brainwashing machine would anger the would-be boss, and probably cause trouble with the co-workers. When I figured this out, I cried some more, until a nurse came in to declare that visiting hours were over. I walked through the long white hallways, feeling dazed and despondent. When I finally exited the hospital, I ran all the way to our temple. Our being me and my mom, since Dad wants no part of "the satanic knockoff of Christianity called Judaism." I ran inside, calling for Rabbi Shamus Levitowitz. "Rabbi? Rabbi! Are you there? I need your advice!" Finally I found him, asleep under the altar curtain. Not the classiest rabbi, but a rabbi none the less. "Rabbi Levitowitz! Wake up damn it!" After some rigorous shaking he jolted upward, squinting around the bright temple. "Prosper? What is it boy?" He seemed mildly confused at my red eyes and dry tears. He was used to seeing my quietly brooding, never crying. "My dad...he's in a coma...and I'm afraid of the worse. What should I do to...well let's leave it what should I do." "We'll me boy," the old rabbi sighed, exhibiting his Irish heritage. He always made me laugh, being a rare Irish Jew and all. "...I'm afraid there is nothing you can do. Pray, I suppose. You can't control these matters which are in God's hands." I figured he was right, so after a quick prayer I thanked him and rode the bus home. I arrived to find Aunt Esma in the kitchen with Mom, cooking her world-famous Chicken Poofs. "Oh hi Prosper!" she yelled in a sing song voice, "I made you a present!" She ran to her overstuffed bag and pulled out a black and red blanket, with one side made with (synthetic, calm down) fur. "It gets cold in that room of yours. Dark too. Try opening a window." Then she kissed me on the cheek and went back to her cooking. I walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. After channel surfing for twenty minutes I finally settled on Soap Joe Round Butt. I texted Jesse, reassuring to him my safety. I laid down and took in my surroundings. The smell of Aunt Esma's cooking and the soft fur of the blanket comforted me a lot...it made me feel...safe. At home. Which I was. So I guess it all worked out for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dude, no offense, but you look stoned as HELL," Jesse said. We were hanging out at the park with Elisha, who was attempting to skip stones. It was a week after the accident, and I started to feel well enough to go outdoors on a regular basis. However, my days spent mourning indoors left my skin colorless and my eyes glazed over. "Well sorry for not getting all dolled up to go to the park, I wasn't aware the Queen of England was here." No matter my appearance, people could always count on me being snarky. "Alright jeez don't get your joints all tied up." This was Jesse's attempt at a joke, and I was about to shoot him the filthiest dirty look in history when Elisha fell into the pond. We stared at where she was standing for a while, then started cracking up. Then, to add insult to injury, she came out of the water, covered in little water bugs. I was truly having a good time. And the times were about to get better. My phone rang, playing the tune Dani California, which happens to be my favorite song. After rocking out a little, I answered the phone to hear my mom rambling really fast, making all of her words indistinct. When I finally got her to calm down, she spat out, "Prosper! Your father! The doctors think he may wake up any minute!" She then hung up, leaving me practically speechless. I then grabbed my car keys, alerted Elisha and Jesse, and jumped into my silver Lincoln Continental. Off we sped, flying toward Mercy Memorial Hospital, toward my awakening dad.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We arrived at the hospital barely in one piece considering the all the speeding and swerving I did to get there. Racing up the stairs, finding no time for the elevator, I burst through the door of his room, Jesse and Elisha hot on my tail. My mom, Aunt Esma, and Grandmother were standing around my father's bed, just staring in a trance at him. It was quiet; all I got was a nod from Aunt Esma. I couldn't tell you how long we stood there, waiting and staring. Every so often a doctor named Daethaetr (creepy right?) came in to check up on him, but there was no change. Soon the doctors asked us to leave the room because they needed to run some tests, so we silently shuffled into the hallway. Elisha was getting tired and hungry, so Jesse took her home, leaving me with soul crushing despair. I was ended up talking first, asking Grandmother why Grandfather wasn't here. She quickly answered, "He's working," then went quite again. About two hours later, Doctor Daethaetr came out, asking us to come in the room. "Well," he said, "Mr. Danee seems to have exited the coma with minimal damage. He may have some temporary amnesia, but with a little coaching and these steroids, he should be ready to return to his usual routine within, mmmm...I'd say 5 to 6 weeks." At the end of that sentence, it's like the sun had come out for the first time. My Grandmother and Aunt Esma were in hysterics, and mom was crying/laughing and rocking me back and forth. I've always thought it was weird that people cried when they were happy. Up until now, anyways. Now...I get it. You're just overwhelmed with emotion, with joy and thanks, there's no better way to express it. Each tear is a drop of sunshine, and as each drop runs along your nose and down to your chin, and you feel the sunshine, warming you. And it feels great.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For the next couple of weeks, we spent most of our time reminding my dad of everything that was anything (Well, I left out a few 'F's that I got in Algebra). Gradually, he came out of his mind-fog, and he started becoming the original General Danee. Life was finally getting back to normal. I and Elisha were sitting on the west wall at school, waiting for Emily and Tristan to come eat with us, them being Jesse's replacement while he was away visiting his friend Max in Dublin. The pair showed up bickering per usual. "...well even if I DID," stated Emily sternly, "at least it looked better than your, what was it, a popsicle stick?" "You know damn well it was a surfboard," yelled Tristan as he smacked Em in the back of the head. She countered that with the back of her hand to his cheek, and before they went all out, I yelled "STOP IT! NOW YOU TWO WILL SIT DOWN AND SHUTTUP OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MAKE PUBERTY TWICE AS PAINFUL AND AWKWARD!" I think the whole quad went quiet, then everyone burst out laughing, including me. "Anyway," I giggled, not able to stop laughing, "What the hell were you two fighting about?" Tristan spoke up first. "Emily went all Leatherface on her birdhouse in woodshop. She's all NEEERRRRGGHHHHCHKCHKCHK, whoops!" "Well at least I tried to make something," Emily shot back; "You just cut out an oval and painted your name on it." Before either of them started again, I ended the whole thing. "Well it sounds like both of you failed miserably. A bird and a stoner are deeply depressed. Do you guys want to go see that new Auda Sherif movie? I heard it's awful but..." I stopped midsentence, and watched as a soccer ball came flying and hit Elisha square in the face. She fell backward, good thing me and Tristan were able to catch her. Not long after, a girl in a soccer uniform came running toward us, bright red and panting. She had blonde-ish hair and lots of freckles, and her eyes looked panicked, like a feral animal with a gun pointed at its head. "OH MY GOD I AM SOOOO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAYOOOHHH MYYY GOD ARE YOU BLEEDING?" Elisha got up holding her nose. "I'm fine, just a little sore," she said, sounding like Fran Drescher. I glared at the red girl in front of me, imagining what it would be like to chop her in the neck. "OHHHHH MY GOODD ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY?" She kept saying. After getting a nod from Elisha, she stuck her hand out and proceeded to introduce herself, "Well as long as you're alright, my name is Cash Nekono."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well it was nice to meet you Miss Nekono," I said through my teeth, "Now as you can see, my friend's nose is bleeding and quite possibly broken thanks to you. So I will be escorting her to the Medical Building." With that slice of unnecessary bitchiness, I walked off with Elisha. After we got her nose plugged, she got taken home and I headed back to the wall, only to find the red girl still there.  
>"Will she be okay?" she asked, still panting (god was this chick born running? Or is she just bad at breathing?).<br>"Well aside from heavy bruising and some blood she'll be fine." I responded as politely as I could, most likely because I decided she'd punish herself with her own guilt.  
>"Alright, well I better get going..." said Cash, "You know, return this runaway ball? Aheheheh..." Taking note of my lack of interest, she bade us all goodbye and ran off.<br>"...Goddamn Prosper why do you have to be such a bitch?" asked Emily.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"You heard me. That girl made a mistake and you totally snubbed her."  
>"Em. Did you even see what happened? Elisha fell OF THE WALL and got hit in the FACE because of her. You want me to be nice?"<br>"But the fact is that it was an accident. Go apologize." she said this with a face only her brother sees often. A face contorted with sternness, anger, and hormones.  
>"Ugh, fine. I'll go after school."<br>"NOW."  
>"Alright. Damn it, Em." With this I headed toward the soccer fields, which were at the back of the campus, behind the pool. I decided to jog most of the way, but I came to a halt when I heard something in the pool house. Something that sounded like...Eva?<br>"MmmmHmHmHm oh Aaron. You're a great kisser..." I rounded a corner and found the door to the pool house slightly open. I looked through the slit in the door and saw a horrible sight.  
>My girlfriend, Eva Monroe, was frenching another boy.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I was positively sure my life was over. I don't really want to get into details of the following weeks, however I will tell you that the next day I confronted Eva about the Aaron incident, and she admitted to it. We broke up right then and there, and I became depressed and reclusive. My life spiraled down into hell. 3 months went by and I felt like I was drowning in my own self pity. I was done, no two ways about it. Or so I thought.

It was a rainy Friday night, and I was busy moping in the theatre, taking down lights from an earlier production of A Streetcar Named Desire when a pretty blonde girl ran in, arms full of books. She had an angel face and two eyes that glowed like two ponds at sunset. Her smile had the power to light up the whole city, and her voice was that of an angel.

"Hi, my name is Alisson Everett; I just joined the Theatre Group this morning. Mrs. Lenard told me to come here and help clean up the place." Her voice had a hint of British in it, which made it come out smooth and clear.

"Um, hi Alisson. I'm Prosper," I managed to force out without being socially awkward, "If you want, you can start picking up the playbills." She set her books down and rung out her dripping hair into a bucket, then began picking up the crumpled red playbills. I couldn't help but notice the grace and elegance she handled herself with. She walked with confidence, and hummed "Someone Like You" by Adele the whole time she was working. After about an hour, we were both done.

"Well my mom's outside," she said as she gathered her books and headed for the door, "it was nice meeting you, Prosper." With that she left, leaving me alone in the theatre.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too Miss Everett..." I whispered to myself. It's like Elisha always says, "Even if life slams a door on you, as long as it didn't break your nose you can move on."


End file.
